


Adopting a Puppy

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Based off some early rp planning w a friend lmao, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: And not even realizing that was what you're adopting. Featuring Reiji Kido.





	Adopting a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Tags say it all I think???

Reiji wasn’t sure what to do when a woman begged him to take her bundle of energy off her hands. He’d been so flustered that he’d ended up saying yes, thinking she just needed someone to watch the child for a while… But before he knew it, he was in the middle of some sort of adoption.

No one who knew him was very happy to hear that. They scolded him, pointing out the fact he didn’t exactly have the money for more than one child (the one he already happened to have) or that he could easily wear himself too thin…

But it was kinda too late for him to take it back now. He was almost sure this kid’s mother would kill him if he backed out at this point. So here he was, about to go home with a new son. A new, very excitable son who couldn’t sit still for more than a minute.

At first Reiji didn’t think much of that. He’d been the same way when he was a kid, after all. If his mother could handle him being like that, he was sure he could handle this little guy (though maybe not  _ quite  _ as well).

But when he woke up that night to him howling at the moon, looking like a wolf pup instead of a human child, his brain about broke. The woman hadn’t said anything about her son turning into a wolf.

“Goro…?” Reiji approached the boy with a frown. “What…?”

“Mister Reiji!” His voice barked out the man’s name as he began to run around him in circles. “Let’s play! I wanna play!”

He blinked a few times. Was this why his mother had been so keen on shoving the kid off on someone else? Because he was some sort of werewolf? Reiji wasn’t sure how to feel. Happy because Goro seemed less scared to be around him now that his mother wasn’t around? Scared because his new son wasn’t human? Both?

Goro began tugging on Reiji’s pant leg with his teeth, a playful growl escaping him. “Come on…!”

Reiji was still confused as to what to do from here or where to go next… So he decided that sure, he’d play with Goro. He could try and figure out what to do about all this new information later, when he was exhausted and laying in bed.

Hopefully that wouldn’t be a mistake. He’d have to think about how he’d tell others sure to be involved in Goro’s life about this, after all.


End file.
